The Red Racer
by SubsidedRanger
Summary: Teenager, Jason Valentine is forced to move out with his abbusive father in NYC. Because his mom is killed by a mysterious man. When Jason gets there he makes a few friends and goes to a tour with his brilliant sister at a lab. Where he was a attacked by... The same mysterious man. The chemicals give him his powers and he uses them for the greater good! And... His revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen. This is the story of a teenage boy, like most. Only his world gets turned upside down.**

* * *

**Year: 2015**

 **Month: April**

 **Day: 4th**

 **Time: 8:44am**

* * *

Jason opened his eyes. He immediately realized he just woke up, and that he was definitely late for school. He looked down at the floor beneath his bed. A dark gray carpeting followed by four navy blue walls surrounding it. He got up in a hurry, as he  
ran to his closet grabbed a shirt and ran for the door. He was half way down the stairs when he realized he had no pants on... He shot right back up, ran to his dresser and put on a pair of skinny jeans. And continued his way to the kitchen. He stopped  
to talk to his mom, who was nowhere to be found. "Mom!" Jason shouted through the house. "MA!" He yelled multiple times. There was no answer, and since Jason was already late... Screw it, Walk there. Jason walked to school as quick as possible. When  
he heard a voice behind him, on the side walk. "Hey Valentine!" The boy behind Jason shouted. Jason stopped in his tracks, and turned around slowly. The boy walked closer to Jason. "I thought I told you never to come around here no more!?" He yelled  
at Jason, who was much shorter than the boy, who is considered to be... Jason's main bully, Griff. "Is my homework done yet?!" Griff yelled at Jason. "W... Well Griff it's not due till Monday so I thought..." Jason started but was interupted by Griff.  
"Hello? Hello? Anybody home?" Griff said as he knocked on the top of Jason's head. Treating him like a child. "Think Valentine! Think!" Griff shouted at him. The bus stopped beside them, and Griff turned to go inside. But before Jason could get in,  
Griff pushed him back, onto the side walk as the bus drove away. Leaving Jason to walk to school.  
Time: 9:12am  
When Jason got to school he was already late. He walked inside trying to sneak into class, when he was grabbed by the ear from behind. "OW!" Jason said outloud, echoing through the halls. "Late to class?" The female teacher behind him said. " !"  
Jason said, now very afraid. "I'm tired of your tardiness Valentine!" told him. "You're a slacker! Just like your mother!" She told Jason, violently. She let go of his ear. "Get to class." She ordered and walked down the hall. Jason  
looked back at her to see if she has left the hall. The cost was clear. Jason began to leave the school. As he looked at the audience. "Yeah I know, it ain't no Ferris Bueller escape." He commented, breaking the fourth wall. And running through the  
cluster of trees beside the school, quickest route home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year: 2015**

 **Month: April**

 **Day: 7th**

 **Time: 9:23pm**

* * *

Jason sat in the living room. His head facing down. Knowing he did something wrong, actually... Knowing his mom, now knowns that he did something wrong. She hung up the phone after talking to the principal. And walked into the living room where Jason  
is sitting. "You skipped school?" She asked him, saying each word with an amount of anger. He looked up at her a bit. "I had to talk to David!" He replied, using it as an excuse. "Why?" She aksed him. Looking down at her son. "He's a father to me...  
He's always been there for me." Jason said to his mom. Who instantly felt bad. "I... I guess you don't get to see your dad, or Dave much now huh?" She aksed him, rhetoricley. He looked at her, using puppy dog eyes. "Fine, Fine. You're not in trouble."  
She told him. She began to grin, as he ran up and hugged her. "I love youuuu" Jason said. To her. She walked into the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner?" She asked him. He stayed in the living room looking at some files sitting on his mom's desk.  
They were... Unusual... He began to look at them. But shut it quickly as his mom walked back in. He turned aroung swiftly and said. "Pizza?" She sighed and then went to grab her coat. "Alright. That means I have to go to the store. And the car is  
in the shop, So I'll have to walk there." She explained. He walked upstairs and into his room until she left. He put in his ear buds and listened to 'Stayin Alive' by the Bee Gee's. Jason looked out the window too see if she was gone. Jason looked  
down at his old iPod (Mp3 player) and put on the 'Mission Important Theme' As he snuck downstairs in a hurry and grabbed the foulder. It read. "Martha Vaelntine, meet Blue behind the store in the alley at 10.00PM, Come alone." He looked at the clock  
on the wall. "ITS 9:42!" Jason shrieked. And ran towards the door. He ran through the dark, through the slush of snow and water. When a car ahead of him stopped. And pulled beside him. "DAVE!" Jason yelled. "Hey Kiddo, what's up?" He asked  
in his chill voice. "It's my Mom! Drive to the general store!" Jason ordered him, as he jumped into the passenger seat. He checked the time again and again... 9:53... They drove quickly and got to the store. Jason ran behind, to the alley. David followed  
behind. When Jason got there he saw a hooded man in all black, push his mother to the ground and turned to face Jason and Dave. The mysterious black dressed man pulled out a weird looking gun and shot two bullets at Jason, who put his left arm out  
to block them. Both hitting his left arm of course. He fell to the ground quickly but got back up. The mysterious man aimed the gun at Martha... And put a bullet in her heart. He ran past Jason and sucker punched David in the gut, who then lost his  
breathe. Jason stood there... Mortified... He ran to his mother's side. "I'm... I'm sorry Jason... I should... Have told you... About all... All of it..." She studdered to speak. "Ma... Don't you dare be sorry.. We had nothing and you raised me...  
So perfectly.. I love you ma.." Jason said to her, tears streaming down his cheeks. "You're... My hero... Jason.." She said to him, the sound in her voice slowing down, hearing her voice die out... "Don't forget... You're destined, to make this place  
better... I know you will..." She said, as her head layed back and all signs of life, stopped. She sat dead. In Jason's arms. He cried. He sat there and cried, Dave sat beside him and held the poor boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Year: 2015**

 **Month: April**

 **Day: 8th**

 **Time: 12:14pm**

* * *

Jason continued to pack his stuff, Getting ready to move out with his father in New York. David helped him pack, and was then going to drive him there. Jason got most of his stuff and put them in suitcases. They got into Dave's truck and began to drive.  
"Are you okay?" David asked him. Jason kept his head down but replied with saying, "Better than yesterday... And the night before. Hey.. Uhm... Thanks for driving me." Jason said politely. "Of course Kiddo." Dave said to him. The rest of the ride  
Jason spent asleep, drawing, or most obviously listening to music. They had a long trip. And not many breaks. But finally got there.

* * *

 **Year: 2015**

 **Month: April**

 **Day: 10th**

 **Time: 3:46pm**

* * *

Jason staired at the tall buildings, wide eyes of amazement. Dave stopped the truck at a torn up appartment building, with 7 stories. "I'm gonna stay here for awhile. I'm going to find a hotel nearby. You get settled in. Appartment 13-B." Dave said and  
drove away. Jason turned to see the building. It looked bad, torn, broken windows... Everything was just... Awful. Jason walked inside and looked at the sign beside the staircase. "G is ground floor, F is second, D is third, E is fourth, C is  
fifth, B is sixth. Huh. Close to the top." Jason said to himself as he climbed the stairs, and pretended to facepalm himself when he saw that even the floors aren't in order... When he got to the sixth floor he walked down the hall to 13-B. And knocked  
on the door. The door creaked open a bit, and a large, slick black haired man opened the door. He held a bottle of beer and his shirt had more stains than a child's bib. "You're Jason?" He asked. And Jason could easily tell... He was drunk. "Yeah.  
It's me." Jason replied. "Jesus Christ. I haven't seen you for a long f***ing time." He said. Jason could see the crumbs fall of his chest, and the spit fall out of his mouth when he talked. Jason was really hoping this man isn't in his genes... He  
walked in and set his stuff up in the spare room. The appertment honestly didn't look that bad. Even if there was mold on most of the ceiling... Jason remembered his school is already set up, He's going to MidTown High, tomorrow morning. Brand new  
school, no bullies. A fresh start. Only if his mom could be here... Jason looked into the mirror and saw his dark brown, shaggy hair was in a mess. He decided to take a shower but when he took his shirt off, his left arm began to... Glow. Only the  
spots where he got shot by the mysterious man. Two large circles, began to leave a red imprint in his arm, his veins all turned red. Like blood spreading quickly every vein he had turned red, he looked in the mirror to see the color of his eyes fade,  
and brighten to a deep red color. "What.. What the hell is happening to me?" He questioned to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Year: 2015**

 **Month: April**

 **Day: 11th**

 **Time: 7:34am**

* * *

Jason woke up on the floor of the bathroom. The skin on his left arm peeled, much like a snake skin too. He eventually got it off, and quickly hid his arm with his brown leather coat. He fixed up his hair and washed his face. He walked into his room and  
changed his clothes, then put the coat back on. He had just realized that Carver (His Dad) Leaves early, But Jason had to go. He made a promise to his mom. Even if that was many years ago when he made the promise and he was like 11 and broke that  
promise like 4 times already. He wasn't going to skip. He climbed out the window and jumped on the fire escape, he climbed his way down and hit the alley. He walked abit further to the street as police cars raced down, trying to get a car thief. A  
man swinging around in red and blue spandex used... Grappling hooks? No they were attached to his rist... Anyways, he swung at fast speeds and landed on the hood of the stolen car, avoiding traffic. And by then the cars were to far away for Jason  
to see. So he continued down the side walk. Before he could get to the school, he felt like throwing up, his eye sight went blurry and his head ached. He tried to figure out what was wrong with him. He looked down at his arm, as he lift the sleeve.  
His entire arm turned a shade of red. It was easy to see, so he quickly hid it again and continued walking. When he got there, he began to cross the street when the man in the red and blue suit landed on the roof of the high school. He took off his  
mask and then most of the suit, and put on his usual clothes. Thinking no one saw him. "Jesus... He's just as old as me." Jason said to himself. He began to walk into the doors of the school, when he was approached by... Some sorta weird athlete jock  
kind of guy. The usual bullies. The people around the jock, refured to him as "Flash" and he walked closer to Jason... "You're the new kid right?" He asked with an evil grin on his face. Jason just shook his head ever so slightly. Flash pushed him  
back wards a bit, and Jason stepped back a ways because of it. "I don't want to fight." Jason told him. Flash just glared at him. "Well, I do." He said and threw a punch at Jason.


	5. Chapter 5

**Year: 2015**

 **Month: April**

 **Day: 11th**

 **Time: 8:38am**

* * *

Jason quickly dodged a punch from Flash. His friends cheered him on, but a teacher began to approach the students, most of Flash's friends ran for it and Flash just stood there with his fist about to punch Jason. The teacher and Flash glared at eachother,  
and Flash decided to turn around and walk away. Jason bent down to pick up the stuff he droped from being attacked. "Mr. Valentine? I presume." The teacher said to Jason. "Yeah, Jason." He replied as he stood up. The teacher motioned for Jason to  
follow him as he walked through the school. Be stopped in the hall, "This is your locker." He said and pointed to locker 119. "Try not to let Flash shove you in it, I'm your principal. You may refure to me as Principal Coulson. Until Marcy gets back.  
And come here meet Peter." He told him. As he walked to another student on the other side of the hall. Jason followed. "This is one of Midtown's best, Peter Parker." He told Jason. Peter held out his hand, for Jason to shake it. Who slowly accepted  
it. "Wait... Tom, Andrew, or Migure?" Jason asked him. Peter was now confused. "Uhm... What?" Peter asked. "Okay probably Drake." Jason said, breaking the 4th wall again, Like a BOSS. Principal Coulson turned around and walked after Flash who was  
causing trouble. " !" Coulson yelled. The bell rung and Jason looked for his first class of the day... Math. Yay. After he got out of the class he walked outside and sat on a bench.

* * *

 **Time: 9:36am**

* * *

Looking through his music. When a blue car pulled up beside him. A beautiful, dirty blonde haired woman stepped out of the vehicle. Jason looked at her closley... "Dayna...?" He said, trying to get her attention. She turned to look at him and started  
walking closer. "JASON!" She screamed, and ran to her brother. She hugged him tight, with a suprising amount of strength. "Dayna, I missed you!" He told her. She looked at him as he stoof up. "You're with Carver aren't you?" She asked him, now annoyed  
at the mention of his current whereabouts. "Yeah, I have to." He told her. "You know, Jason. If you ever want to move in with me..?" She started, but he quickly replied. "I can't. You live in a college dorm. I can't take up your space." She looked  
at him sadly. "Alright but I have something that may interest you. It's an easy way to skip school." She told him, and his eyes lit up at the sound of it. "What is it?" He asked, curiously. "A science tour, about inhuman dna." She told him, as all  
his excitment died.


End file.
